It's Been Ice Snowing Ya
by Falconlobo
Summary: This is an Alternate Version Of What Could Have Happend To Frankie And Herriman During The Bowling Match I Don't Own FHIF


It's Been Ice Snowing Ya By Falconlobo

Anybody Wonder Where Herriman And Frankie Were During The Bowling Tournament?

Well Hare's Alternate Story Of What Could Have Happened To Them Before And During That Same Day

Madame Foster asked Herriman if he wanted to watch the Bowling Tournament.

Herriman said "I'd love to but I must accompany Miss Frankie on her imaginary friends drop off assignment to make sure it's done right.

Frankie came in the room and heard this and thought

"boy the rabbit really must not want to go watch bowling then thought on me and him both."

Madame Foster said "oh come on Funny Bunny you can come up with a better excuse than that.

Herriman was sweating cause that was the only excuse he could think of.

Frankie intervened and said "it's not an excuse Granma;

I invited Herriman to come with me so I would not be alone."

Herriman thought "I never would have expected Frankie to help me out of a jam.

It's no wonder that I'm head over heals in love with her

If only I had to courage to tell her that."

Madame Foster said "but you would not be alone with the Imaginary friends that you'd be dropping off."

"True" Herriman said but she would be on the way back.

Frankie said "exactly who knows if the bus would get hijacked by a homicidal maniac or something?"

Herriman said "right you would not want Frankie without protection from something like that or if there is something else she can't handle alone?"

She said "fine Bunny Boy you're off the hook, but you'd better protect her from anything including the weather."

He said "you have my word Madame I won't let anything happen to her"

Frankie wondered if he was acting and he wondered if she was too.

She had strong feelings for him and wondered if he would ever feel the same.

They dropped each of the friends at their proper places.

Now they were heading back to their own state and Foster's when the blizzard hit and they had to find refuse beneath an underpass.

Even though they were in the bus the heater would not function in such a storm.

Herriman was worried he would not be able to fulfill his promise.

But he was more worried about Frankie and that he would never get the chance to tell her he was in love with her if they froze to death.

He might last longer than her because of his fur but not too much.

Cause it was rather cold and that gave him no comfort whatsoever.

Because he did not want her to freeze at all.

Herriman was surprised, nervous, yet pleased when Frankie suggested they huddle together to keep warm.

But they new this was not enough and time was running out.

She Knew There was only one alternative love making, it was either making love or freeze to death.

"Er Herriman"

"Yeah Frankie?"

She went on to say You were told to protect you no matter what and this seems like an emergency.

He said "I realize all hope is lost and there is something I have to tell you."

She figured she would tell him her idea after whatever he wanted to say was said.

"Frankie since it seems like these are our last few moments together I must finally say what I wanted to you for such a long time.

Frankie I love you!

I've been in love with you for years but I've been too afraid to tell you cause I knew you would never feel the same.

Frankie said "Herriman for someone who thinks he's so smart you don't know how wrong you are.

I love you too!

I just did not think you loved me cause you always would chastise me for every little thing."

"I'm sorry Frankie I was just so nervous around you I tried to cover it up all the time.

I was a such a fool and I Feel so ashamed."

"Why do you feel ashamed?"

"Because even though we now confessed our love for each other we're still are going to die.

It's been nice knowing you Frankie and I'm sorry I let us both down."

"It's not over Herriman there is a way for us to survive."

"What do you mean Frankie?"

" He went on to say The only way for us to make it out of this alive is for us to make out and also make love.

It's either making love or freeze to death cause just kissing and hugging won't be enough."

She said "I totally agree making love is the only way out of this mess cause this storm could last for hours and we need to survive in order for our love to."

Herriman eyes widened as she began to undress so he did the same.

And just in time too his arousal was now at full capacity.

So Frankie mounted the Rabbit and now they were Frenching each other and making love to the one that they loved.

They continued until they finally released their essences upon the other.

Then with each screaming out the others name they kissed again and fell asleep in each others arms still connected and so much in love.

When they woke the storm had passed, so they got dressed, kissed again and drove back to Foster's.

When they got back Herriman said "Frankie will you marry me?" Frankie "said of course I will."

They were about to kiss when they were interupted by Madame Foster.

Madame Foster said " we won"

"Bloo said ya we totally struck out which in bowling is a good thing right Mac?"

"Yup right Bloo"

Bloo said "I bet Mr. H did not strike out.

"You are correct Master Bloo I indeed did not strike out I hit a home run."

Frankie and Herriman Laughed and went in the house to continue where they left off before.

Madame Foster said "that reminds me Baseball season starts soon."

Bloo said "I did not even know Herriman could hit a home run."

Mac said "er Bloo, Madame Foster did they look a little strange to you?"

She Said "Yes they did have a goofy expression like..."

"Bloo said like what?"

She went on to say: "Like they made love or something."

Mac said "you don't think that's what he meant when he said he did not strike out and he hit a homerun?

Madame Foster "said I don't know but i'm gonna find out."

"Bloo said the, the bus is ice cold Madame Foster and It looks like the heater is bust too."

Mac said "I bet they got caught in the snowstorm we heard about on the way to the bowling match.

Madame Foster said I bet they made love to survive."

Bloo and Mac said "but why did they seem to be acting like they were in love?"

Madame Foster said because they are.

"What" both the blob and boy said.

"It's true I Knew Herriman was in love with Frankie and had a suspicion she felt the same way about him.

But it was up to them to tell each other how the other felt and I could not interfere or they might not have gotten together.

I'm so glad they are together at last."

The Rabbit and the Redhead got married in the Spring and had some off-springs the next year.

Which implied that Herriman had hit another Homerun with Frankie.

The End


End file.
